The Crest of Faith
by Nya1
Summary: A new enemy rises to face the Digidestined. Realizing that not even their entire team can defeat this unknown Digimon, the kids begin to lose hope in winning. Then they discover that their team might not not be complete afterall...
1. Prologue

Faith: A New Digidestined  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon characters or anything so suing   
me will get you no where.  
  
Prologue  
A pair of glowing crimson eyes watched as the six kids and their   
Digimon partners battled with a group of enraged Kuwagamon. A raspy chuckle escaped his lips. Was that fool Arukenimon and her lackey Mummymon planning on ever destroying those weakling humans?  
  
With an amused snort, the black cloaked figure turned to his two loyal servants.  
"What do you think, my loyal pets. Should we step in and show those nuisances what the powers of darkness are really about?" He purred.  
  
"I think it's time you show them your greatness and crush those children," Cerberamon growled, his snout dripping with saliva. A disgusting sight to say the least.  
  
"We should eliminate them, Lord Grievermon," the quieter one Heldemon added in his sinister whisper.  
  
"Good suggestions, my pets. I believe it is time as well. Let's...toy with them first, shall we?"   
Grievermon said and then flung his cloak back.  
  
A pulsating ball of black matter formed in his hands. A miasma of black flames erupted from the ball and began whirling erratically all around the three of them. Grievermon felt the taunting dark power explode like a cresting wave of water around him. With a sadistic smile and cold gleam in his eyes,   
Grievermon aimed it at the heart of where the pathetic battle between the Digidestined and   
Arukenimon waged.  
  
"DARK FORCE!"  
  
  
"Come on Flamedramon! Beat those Kuwagamon to the ground!" Davis cheered to his Digimon.  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon yelled as he shot a trio of fireballs at one of the Kuwagamon bearing down on him. The insect Digimon was struck in the chest and went down in a hiss of pain.  
  
"No! You little brat!" Arukenimon screeched from across the field at him.  
  
"Ha! Ha!" Davis Motomiya retorted and stuck his tongue out at her, enraging her further.  
  
"GOLDEN NOOSE!" Nefertimon and Pegasusmon said in unison as they tied two of the Kuwagamon up and tossed them aside.  
  
"Go Pegasusmon!" TK Takaishi hollered.  
  
"That's it, Nefertimon!" Kari Kamiya added next to him.  
  
"SPIKING STRIKE!"  
  
"GOLD RUSH!"  
  
"TEMPEST WING!"  
  
"Yeah! Way to go!" the other three Digidestined Ken Ichijouji, Cody Hino (Is that Cody's last name? I forgot.), and Yolei Inoue all cried in unison. Their Digimon had successfully beaten all of Arukenimon's henchmen.  
  
"Yeah! Now! It's-huh?" Davis said as he noticed a huge shadow suddenly cover the area. Everything turned dark. A cold, bitter wind washed across the plain. Then a malicious, terrifying voice:  
  
"DARK FORCE!"  
  
"Whoa! What's going on?" Yolei asked in bewilderment.  
  
"I'll bet this is Arukenimon's dirty work!" Cody called.  
  
Davis squeezed his eyes shut against the harsh gusts. He reached up and tugged his goggles down onto his face. Blinking rapidly, Davis 's eyes focused on the two Digimon struggling not to be blown away.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble, Kid, but I have nothing to do with this! AHHH" Arukenimon was blown back by a sudden intense wind.  
  
"Darling!" Mummymon cried and then, like a fool, released his grip from a tree. "Oh no! AHHHHHH!"  
  
"MUMMYMON! YOU IDIOT!" Arukenimon snarled.  
  
By now, the Digimon had returned to their partners just in case some threat was coming. Davis clung onto Flamedramon. He then noticed that the plain had become even darker. Jerking his head upward, Davis's eyes widened at a massive black flaming ball hurtling straight towards them.  
  
"WHAT THE-" Davis didn't get to finish. The black ball of darkness impacted and Davis knew no more.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes: This is my fist attempt at fanfiction so please be nice! Please Read and Review!   



	2. A New Threat

The Crest of Faith  
  
Author's Notes: I know the prologue probably bored you to tears but cheer up! This chapter will hopefully be better. This story takes place before the world tour.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Threat  
  
Tai Kamiya sat anxiously on his couch with a mug of coffee in his hand. Glancing quickly at the clock, Tai saw that it was well past midnight. His parents were out of town, thankfully. A while ago, Jun Motomiya had called to ask if her brother had gone over to the Kamiya's. He had not come home yet. And to make matters worse, where was Kari?  
  
With a worried sigh, Tai grabbed the cordless phone and punched in Matt Ishida's number. It rang about five times before a grouchy voice answered.  
  
"Hello? Do you know what time it is, buddy? Why the hell are you calling so late? I should-" Matt grumbled furiously on the other end. He probably could have gone on forever if Tai had not interrupted him.  
  
"Calm down, Matt! It's Tai."  
  
"Tai? What's going on? Why are you calling at this hour?"  
  
"Listen. I think something's wrong."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Wait a sec. I got another call."  
  
Tai heard a beep as Matt took the other call, making him wait a bit. Frightening images of Kari and the other Digidestined being killed by evil Digimon played across Tai's mind. His throat tightened at the thought of losing Kari...  
  
"Tai? You still there?" Matt's worried voice suddenly startled Tai back to the present.  
  
"Yeah. Who was it?" Tai asked, a little irritated that someone had called him when there was a possible emergency on their hands.  
  
"My mom. I have to go. TK didn't come home. Yolei and Cody didn't either. Their families are really worried."  
  
"What?! They didn't come back either?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Kari didn't come home. Jun said Davis didn't either. I think something happened to them in the Digital World. We'd better go check it out."  
  
"But how? We don't have D3s."  
  
"Call Sora and Joe. Tell them to meet at my house as soon as they can. I'll get in touch with Izzy. Get here quickly," Tai said rapidly, a feeling of dread tightening like lead in his stomach. "We've gotta' think of something."  
  
"Right," Matt said and hung up immediately. Tai punched in Izzy Izumi's number and waited the ringing out impatiently.  
  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice greeted him.  
  
"Izzy! It's Tai. Get over here right now! Something's happened to Kari and the others!"  
  
This seemed to jolt Izzy awake automatically. In a clearer voice, he said, "I'll be right over."  
  
"Hurry," Tai hissed before hanging up, hoping that they weren't already too late.  
  
  
Pain. That was all Ken felt as he groaned and opened his eyes gingerly. His vision was blurry and his head felt as if it'd been hit with a truck. It took him a moment to realize that he was sprawled out on the ground. How had he gotten here?  
  
He slowly sat up and looked around. The other Digidestined were all spread out, unconscious just as their Digimon were.  
  
"Wormmon?" Ken called out quickly.  
  
"Ken?" a small voice mumbled from beside him. Ken looked down quickly to find Leafmon buried under disheveled dirt and rocks from the blast.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ken asked and scooped the Digimon into his arms.  
  
"I think so. Are you?" Leafmon murmured and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Fine," Ken murmured absently. He rose from his place and glanced around to look at the others. Groans of pain were coming from all directions. Kari was already up and checking on Gatomon. TK and Cody were slowly sitting up and looking around for their Digimon. Yolei had Poromon in her arms, murmuring reassurances.  
  
Ken's indigo eyes continued to scan the team. Where was Davis? Tentatively, Ken took a step and called out to the desolate wind, "Davis?"  
  
A soft moan of pain wafted through the air to Ken's ears. He traced it to an unusual mound of dirt. It moved.  
  
"Davis!" Ken said in alarm as he saw that his friend was not rising. He stumbled over and found that Davis had been hurt worse than any of them. His head had landed on a rock and blood was quickly starting to trickle down it and Davis's hair and neck.  
  
"Davis! Davis, open your eyes," Ken urged, dropping to his knees over the fallen boy. Leafmon bounded out of his arms and over to an unconscious DemiVeemon nearby.  
  
"Uh...K-Ken?" Davis stammered, his brown eyes flickering open. He flinched and then closed them again, agony written all over his face.  
  
"Hang in there, Davis" Ken soothed and gently moved his arm under Davis's body. Carefully, he stood up. He saw how much blood was dripping from Davis's head and tried not to be sick from it.  
  
Ken did his best not to jostle Davis's head as he began to walk away. The others had gathered together now. They looked worse for wear, but nothing like Davis's state.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Davis!" Kari was the first to notice them. They rushed over as fast as they could to help Ken.  
  
"What happened to him?" Yolei wondered aloud, worry evident in her voice. Ken ignored her for a moment as he lied Davis down. The child of courage and friendship had slipped back into unconsciousness. Ken slipped off his gray top to his uniform and used it as a cushion for Davis's head.  
  
"We have to get back to the real world soon," He announced quietly. He felt his heart twist as he saw the blood that was already beginning to soak his uniform top.  
  
"You're right. One of us has to go and get my brothers and the others," Kari agreed.  
  
"I'll go," Cody volunteered.  
  
"You shouldn't go alone, Cody. I'll go to," Yolei added.  
  
TK glanced down at his D3. "The nearest Digiport is east of us. It shouldn't be that far. Just hurry and be careful."  
  
"I'll send and e-mail to Tai to tell them to meet you at the school," Kari said and pulled out her D-terminal.  
  
"We'll be back," Yolei said. She and Cody, holding Poromon and Upamon close, began running in the direction of the Digiport.  
  
I just hope they get back before it's too late... Ken thought as he saw that his uniform was a deep red now instead of pale gray.  
  
Matt Ishida paced the length of Tai's living room anxiously. They were all there and were trying to figure out a way to get to the Digital World. Suddenly, Tai's D-terminal started beeping.  
  
Tai dove for it. "Hey guys! It's an e-mail from Kari!"  
  
"What's it say?" Matt asked. He and the others gathered around Tai.  
  
"Tai. We need help. I don't know what happened, but we were taken by surprise by some one. Davis is hurt really bad. Yolei and Cody are on their way to the Digiport. Meet them at the school-Kari," Tai read.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Sora asked.  
  
"Lets go!" Tai urged. The five of them ran all the way out of Tai's apartment and towards the younger Digidestined's school.  
  
"You'd better be okay TK," Matt whispered to himself. They managed to open the fence and make it inside with ease.  
  
Just as they were rounding the corner to the computer room, Matt saw the familiar bright flash of the Digiport opening. Inside, Yolei and Cody were struggling to their feet.  
  
"Alright. You're all here. We have to hurry," Cody cried.  
  
"Davis really needs help," Yolei added in a panicked tone.  
  
Izzy stepped forward. "Before we do, I want to know. What happened?"  
  
A blank look settled over both Yolei and Cody. Yolei was the on who answered, "I don't know. We were fighting Arukenimon when the sky suddenly turned dark. And the next thing I knew, we were waking up in pain."  
  
"Could it be some kind of new threat?" Joe asked.  
  
"I thought I heard some scary voice scream 'Dark Force' or something before everything turned dark," Yolei said thoughtfully.  
  
"We should really be going. We can talk later, Right now, we need to get the others back," Cody interrupted. He held his Digivice out to the computer with his free hand. "Digiport open!"  
  
  
Grievermon laughed as he watched the Digidestined take care of the injured child of courage and friendship. That had been too easy. Far too easy.  
  
"That was rather entertaining," Grievermon remarked to Heldemon and Cerberamon.  
  
The Digiport flashed open and back came the child of knowledge and reliability and the child of love and sincerity. The older Digidestined followed them.  
  
"Interesting. The older ones always come to the younger one's aid," Cerberamon commented. "Should we ambush them, my lord?"  
  
A powerful presence suddenly caught Grievermon's attention. Whirling, he glanced around to identify the awesome source of the power. It was not radiating off of one of the Digidestined he was watching.  
  
"My pets...do you feel that?"  
  
Heldemon looked alert. His orange-red eyes gleamed in alarm, disturbing Grievermon. Heldemon was his most calm and sinister lackey. The Digimon's unwavering loyalty was only rivaled by his unusual calm even in the face of danger. If he was alarmed, something was truly worth worrying about.  
  
"Shall I go investigate, Master?" Heldemon asked softly, looking around.  
  
Grievermon scanned the vast stretch of the Digital World to get a better location of the power. No luck. How strange. He could sense it...but could not trace it? His malicious yellow eyes widened at a sudden thought. Could it be another Digidestined?  
  



	3. A New Neighbor

The Crest of Faith  
  
Chapter 2: A New Neighbor  
  
"Is Davis going to be okay?" Kari asked Jun, concern voice as she, TK, Yolei, and Cody entered the Motomiya's apartment. It had been a week after they had narrowly escaped the Digital World after being attacked by surprise. It was still unknown who had done it.  
  
Jun smiled, a strangely forced act. "Yeah. The doctor said he'd be fine as long as he takes it easy for a while. You guys can visit him if you want. Ken's already here."  
  
"Thanks, Jun," TK said. She gave them a strange look before disappearing into the living room again. The suspicion in her eyes sent shivers down Kari's spine. Did Jun suspect something?  
  
The four Digidestined made their way to Davis's room. The door was ajar and soft voices could be heard inside. Kari reached out and knocked.  
  
The door opened a little wider and Ken stepped into view. He offered them a small smile and stepped back so they could enter. "Hello."  
  
"Hey guys!" Davis said like his old chipper self. He was sitting in his bed, back resting against a puffy pillow. A thick bandage was wrapped from his forehead all the way around his head. Other than looking tired, Davis looked as cheerful as ever. Kari felt relieved at this sight.  
  
"Hey Davis. How are you feeling?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I've been better, but it's okay. The doctor says I can do stuff as long as I don't push myself too hard," Davis replied as DemiVeemon scampered up into his arms. The little Digimon cuddled up to him. "Oh, which reminds me. Did you guys find out anything new?"  
  
"You mean about last week? Nothing," TK said, slumping down into a chair.  
  
Davis looked disappointed. "Aww man. We can go tomorrow and do some investigating. I'll be back to school by then."  
  
Ken was already shaking his head. "No way. You're not going to the Digital world until you're recovered. You need to rest."  
  
"But-"  
  
"He's right, Davis. You need to rest and heal. Then we'll worry about what to do next," Cody interrupted.  
  
Davis smiled and leaned back against the pillow. "Man...you guys are too much."  
  
Kari smiled at this. It had been far too quiet around since Davis had been injured. She was relieved to hear his familiar optimistic voice.  
  
"So what are you guys planning to do?" Davis asked.  
  
"We're not really sure," Kari answered after exchanging worried glances with TK. "Everything was just so weird. That attack just came out of surprise. Not even Arukenimon and Mummymon seemed to know what was going on."  
  
Davis sighed and closed his eyes. "So whatever's going on is something completely new and unknown. Great..."  
  
His voice had begun to drift off. Someone cleared their voice from the door. Kari and the others whirled to find Jun leaning against the doorway.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt you, but Davis really does need his rest..." Jun said in a quiet, neutral voice. The bearer of light was surprised by the older Motomiya's cold manner.  
  
"Of course," Ken said. "We should be going. He needs his rest."  
  
They filed one by one out of his room. Kari looked hesitantly at Jun's impassive expression. "Um Jun?"  
  
"Yes, Kari?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem...different."  
  
Jun's usually friendly brown eyes narrowed. "Well I don't know Kari. How am I supposed to seem? My brother comes home one day with a nasty head injury, and the only excuse his friends can come up with is that he fell."  
  
At this point, the other Digidestined had stopped to listen. They looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"Oh, thought I didn't notice? It might have fooled my parents, but not me. I'm not as stupid as I look. I would like to know what really happened to Davis, but you're not going to tell me, now are you?" Jun asked, her voice edged with anger. No one in the room answered. "As I thought. Well, it was good seeing you again."  
  
"Bye Jun," Kari said softly as she and the others left the Motomiya's apartment and Jun's unnerving gaze.  
  
  
The next day, Davis was pleased that he had finally been allowed to go back to school. He had hated to be confined in his room all those days. As he had been packing up, Jun entered his room.  
  
"Hey, bro. You feel better?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Davis answered. Over the week, Jun had been with Davis everyday. She'd been really concerned and all big sisterly towards him. He appreciated it but still having trouble getting used to it.  
  
"Oh, by the way, we have some new people moving into the neighborhood. Mom and Dad went down to say hi. They wanted me to tell you to take it easy," Jun said with a smile and left.  
  
"You and Jun seem to be getting closer, Davis," DemiVeemon remarked as he hopped into Davis's backpack.  
  
"I know, DemiVeemon. It's kind of cool, but I'm not used to it yet," Davis answered softly before slinging the backpack over his shoulders and leaving the apartment.  
  
He went all the way down stairs. Suddenly, he collided with someone who was round the corner. Startled, Davis lost his balance and fell back.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" a sweet feminine voice exclaimed. When Davis looked up, his eyes widened.  
  
A beautiful girl about his age was standing over him, arm outstretched. She had a nicely tanned peach colored complexion and a small apologetic smile on her face. Shoulder length jet-black hair framed her face and the most beautiful topaz colored eyes looked at him in concern. She was dressed simply in khaki shorts and a gray and navy blue shirt and had a backpack hanging off her shoulders.  
  
Davis reached up and took her hand. With surprising strength, she hoisted him to his feet easily. Then she gave him a bright grin. "Sorry about that. I guess I should have been watching where I was going."  
  
"Uh...I-it's okay," Davis stammered. He struggled to compose himself. "I've never seen you around. Are y-you new?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact. We just moved here. I'm Aya," She said, offering him a handshake.  
  
"I'm Davis," Davis said as he shook her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Are you going to school now?" Aya asked after she saw his backpack.  
  
"Um yeah. I'm in seventh grade."   
  
"Really? So am I! Mind if I join you, Davis?"   
  
"N-no! Not at all!"   
  
"Great! Thanks. We just moved here yesterday. I get lost a lot around here."  
  
Davis couldn't believe his luck. As they walked to school, Davis and Aya had a great conversation. She had just moved from Tokyo with her three older brothers and older sister. He almost didn't notice that they had reached the school.  
  
"Well, thanks for walking me to school, Davis. I'll see you around!" Aya said and disappeared down the hallway before Davis could reply.  
  
Davis just watched her go. "Wow."  
  
There was suddenly movement in his backpack and DemiVeemon popped his little head out. He sniffed the air and looked around curiously.  
  
"DemiVeemon, what's wrong?" Davis asked.  
  
"Davis, I smell a Digimon!" DemiVeemon declared.  
  
"Huh? How could you? We're in the real world," Davis asked, puzzled. "Maybe it was my gym socks or something."  
  
"I smell one!" DemiVeemon insisted.  
  
"Hey Davis!"  
  
Davis whirled to find TK and Kari walking down the hall towards him. They approached him with bright smiles.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kari asked.  
  
"Better," Davis said, then grinned at TK. "Hey TS. What's up?"  
  
TK shook his head and smiled a little. "He's back."  
  
"I think we'd better get to class before we're late," Kari suggested. The three of them walked to class together and sat down.  
  
"Alright everyone! Settle down!" Mr. Koyama said as he walked in. He waited until complete silence reigned before speaking again. "I have an announcement to make everyone. Today we are being graced with a new student."  
  
The door crept open. In stepped a familiar raven-haired girl with electric blue eyes. She surveyed the room and smiled. "Hi. I'm Aya Kishima."  
  
"Everyone, meet Aya Kishima. She just moved here from Tokyo. I trust you'll all make her feel welcome?" Mr. Koyama said in a warning voice before turning back to Aya. "Ms. Kishima, why don't you sit...next to Davis. There's an empty seat next to him. Davis! Would you stand up please?"  
  
Davis smiled nervously and rose. Aya's eyes met with his and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Hi again," Aya greeted when she reached him.  
  
"How cool," Davis replied with genuine happiness. They sat down and began doing the work Mr. Koyama was already assigning on the board.  
  
Davis was concentrating when he felt a small nudge on his leg. He glanced down to find himself looking at DemiVeemon.  
  
Leaning down, Davis whispered frantically. "DemiVeemon! What are you doing?"  
  
"Davis! I smell him again!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I smell the Digimon again. He's really near by!"  
  
  
Author's notes: This chapter's a little boring, I know. I just couldn't think of a way to introduce Aya without taking away from the action that will be in the next chapter. Please read and review anyway. Please?  



	4. 

The Crest of Faith  
  
Authors' Notes: Thanks for the feedback! I was afraid this story would be a total waste of time, but I've been reassured. I'm glad this story is making SOME progress.  
  
Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?  
  
"Are you still on that?" Davis whispered furiously to DemiVeemon. "There is no Digimon around! Now hide before someone sees you!"  
  
"Davis, who are you talking to?" Aya asked next to him. With a startled expression, Davis quickly sat up and looked at her. Her bright blue eyes were watching him with a hint of curiosity and amusement. "Are you...talking to yourself?"  
  
"Huh? Oh-uh-yeah that's it!" Davis lied and gave a nervous chuckle, scratching his head. "I do that sometimes when I-uh-get confused!"  
  
Aya smiled a little. "I see."  
  
The rest of the school day was kind of boring for Davis. He spent half of the time trying to make sure that DemiVeemon wouldn't pop up again and babble on about the Digimon he sensed. The other half was spent trying not to stare at Aya. Every so often, she'd look over and smile sweetly at him.  
  
Wait a second! I'm supposed to like Kari! He thought. Then again, not even Kari can smile like that...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. With a sigh, he gathered all of his stuff and hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Davis," Kari said as she and TK walked up to him. "We're going to the Digital World now to take out some more of those control spires. We'll see you later okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just go home and rest up," TK added.  
  
"Okay guys. See ya'. Make sure you save some control spires for me and Veemon okay?" Davis said and unconsciously tugged at the thick bandage around his head.  
  
He turned when Kari and TK left to find Aya still standing behind him. She was watching him quietly. Davis rebuked himself for not being more careful about talking about the Digital World.  
  
"Digital World? Control Spires? Are you guys into games or something?" Aya asked.  
  
"Uh...y-yeah! We're all just a bunch of game nuts!" Davis covered.  
  
"Neat! I'll have to try it out sometime," Aya said cheerfully. "So, mind walking home with me?"  
  
"N-not at all!" Davis eagerly agreed. His disappointment at not being able to go to the Digital World vanished. His afternoon had just gotten more interesting.  
  
"So," Aya said suddenly as they were walking, "tell me about this Digital World game. How many players does it take? Five? Six?"  
  
"Um...six," Davis answered.  
  
"Just what is the objective of the game?" Aya pressed.  
  
"You...destroy big black towers and stuff," Davis said.  
  
"Interesting. Do you fight any enemies? You know, like disgusting spiders or mummies?" Aya watched him, her face expressionless.  
  
For a moment, Davis could have sworn that this girl knew all about the Digital World and the Digidestined's fights. She had just practically asked about Arukenimon and Mummymon!  
  
Don't be ridiculous! It's got to be a coincidence. Maybe she just thinks spiders and mummies are gross and that they're apart of the "game". His mind berated.  
  
"Are you okay, Davis? You haven't said anything for a while," Aya said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah! Of course," Davis answered and was relieved to find that they were approaching his apartment building. "So, do you live downstairs or something?"  
  
"No. I live in a house in the neighborhood across the street. Are your parents the ones who visited to say hi this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, that's them."  
  
"They're really nice," Aya said and stopped as the reached the front of Davis's apartment building. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you around Davis."  
  
"Bye Aya," Davis answered and watched as she walked away. As Davis was entering the elevator, DemiVeemon poked his head out of Davis's backpack and sniffed at the air experimentally.  
  
"Now what's wrong DemiVeemon? Don't tell me that you smell a Digimon again!" Davis exclaimed as he pulled his Digimon out of his backpack.  
  
"But I do, Davis! He was just here when you were talking to that girl!" DemiVeemon protested.  
  
Davis was about to reply when something made him stop. When he thought about it, every time Aya had been with him, DemiVeemon had claimed to smell a Digimon nearby. Was it because of Aya?  
  
DemiVeemon blinked innocently at him. Davis smiled. "Okay pal. I believe you. Can you still track the scent?"  
  
The little Digimon nodded eagerly. "Yup!"  
  
"Well where is it leading?" Davis asked.  
  
DemiVeemon pointed down the street where Aya had disappeared down. "He's down there!"  
  
"I'm not sure it's really a 'he'," Davis said absently, looking down the sidewalk. Could Aya be a Digimon in disguise? Come to think of it...why had she been so interested in the Digital World before? And why were her questions so accurate? Who was this girl really?  
  
"DemiVeemon, I say we go do some investigating," Davis said and began jogging down the sidewalk.  
  
  
"ROCK CRACKING!" Digmon used his drills and released a current into the ground towards the Control Spire. It crashed noisily to the ground.  
  
"Great job, Digmon!" Cody cheered to his Digimon.  
  
"AQUAS BEAM!" Pegasusmon knocked down another Control Spire effortlessly and swooped down towards TK.  
  
Ken watched proudly as Stingmon destroyed a Control Spire himself. The former Digimon Emperor sighed and turned to survey the other Digidestined. They were all ill at ease with each other, but he was still a little uncomfortable around them.  
  
He felt comfortable around Davis but that was because he had been Ken's first friend. Ken was nervous to be in the Digital World with the others and without Davis.  
  
"Ken? What are you thinking about?" Wormmon's voice suddenly penetrated his thoughts. Ken, startled, looked down at his friend.  
  
"Nothing important really," he answered.  
  
"It doesn't look like it," Wormmon observed.  
  
"I'm just wondering if Davis is going to be okay," Ken said.  
  
"Don't worry, Ken. I'm sure-" Wormmon was interrupted by a sudden rumble of thunder.  
  
"Huh?" Ken said and looked around as the sky began darkening rapidly. "What's going on?"  
  
It was just like before. First the sky darkened eerily and then a cold, bitter wind picked up. Wormmon clung to Ken to keep from being blown away. The other Digidestined and their Digimon huddled together.  
  
"Not this again!" Kari yelled.  
  
"What is this?" Yolei asked to no one in particular.  
  
A new voice suddenly reined. "Hello Digidestined."  
  
Complete and utter silence had fallen, tuning out the sounds of the howling wind. Darkness was everywhere. Ken looked around apprehensively.  
  
"Who are you?" TK asked, looking around.  
  
"I am who I am."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kari asked next.  
  
"Tell me...where is the child of Courage and Friendship?" the voice asked instead.  
  
"What do you want with Davis?" Ken demanded, suddenly scared that Davis was in danger.  
  
"Don't get so worked up," the voice rumbled in a sneer. "I was simply curious to see if his injury had been cared for." A chuckle. "He hit his head pretty hard you know..."  
  
"What do you want?" Cody questioned.  
  
"Where are you?" Yolei said as she continued to look around.  
  
The thunder started rumbling even louder. Jagged bolts of lightening streaked down and stabbed at the ground near them. Ken jumped out of the way just as one hit the ground where he was standing. Pieces of rock and dirt pelted him.  
  
"I am here," the voice announced from above. Ken looked up after reassuring himself that he and Wormmon were okay. His eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
"Hello, children. I am Grievermon."  
  
  
"She's pretty fast for a girl," Davis muttered as he jogged down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace.  
  
"The scent's getting stronger!" DemiVeemon piped up from his arms.  
  
Suddenly Davis's D3 started beeping wildly. Davis halted and grabbed it. "Huh? Oh no! I think the others are in trouble!"  
  
"What about the Digimon Davis?" DemiVeemon asked.  
  
"We'll just have to find him or her or whatever it is later. The others need us!" Davis replied, already turning around to run back to his apartment. "I hope they'll be okay..."  
  
  
As Davis ran off, a figure was crouched behind the bushes, watching. After he disappeared farther down the sidewalk, the figure rose from the hiding spot.  
  
"He's starting to suspect," Topamon said. The figure looked down at her.  
  
"Then I think it's time we reveal ourselves," Aya replied softly, her electric blue eyes still watching the sidewalk to where Davis had just been.  
  
  
A/N: That was a pretty long chapter. I really hope I get some good reviews for it. I've had sort of a writer's block for a while on this story so I was excited when I got the ideas. R/R!   



End file.
